phantomstriderfandomcom-20200215-history
SpongeBob SquarePants
is an animated TV series created by Stephen Hillenburg. It's about SpongeBob, a sea sponge doing many different things, such as working at the Krusty Krab or jellyfishing with his best friend, Patrick Star. It is currently the most popular show that airs on Nickelodeon, since Rugrats. It currently has 12 seasons. PhantomStrider enjoyed the first three seasons, but isn't a fan of the later seasons (seasons 4-8). Later, he has said it's improving on its ninth and tenth seasons. He believes the worst episode is One Coarse Meal because Mr. Krabs terrifies Plankton at the point of suicide, and is thrilled when Plankton hits that stage. Lists Strider Includes SpongeBob *Seasons 1-3 made it to Best Nickelodeon Shows at #3 (February 24, 2016). *The episodes A Pal for Gary and One Coarse Meal made it to Worst Episodes of Good Cartoons at #8 and #1 respectively (May 8, 2016). *The episode Sand Castles in the Sand made it to Best Episodes of Bad Cartoons at #8 (May 23, 2016). *Mr. Krabs made it to Worst Cartoon Characters at #8. Modern Patrick also made it as a dishonorable mention (July 4, 2016). *The episode SquidBob TentaclePants made it to Spookiest Cartoon Episodes at #10 (October 13, 2016). *He made Worst SpongeBob Episodes, which shows his least favorite episodes of the series (January 2, 2017) *The early seasons made it to Best Kids Cartoons at #2 (February 18, 2017). *It made it to Top 6 Cartoons That Got Bad at #6 (March 23, 2017). *Modern Patrick made it to Worst Characters from Good Cartoons at #5 (July 21, 2017). *He made Weirdest SpongeBob Episodes, which shows the episodes that he personally considers the most wacky (May 5, 2018). *The episodes Nasty Patty and Are You Happy Now? made it to Darkest Kids Show Episodes at #5 and #3 respectively (June 20, 2018). *He made Creepiest SpongeBob Episodes, which shows what he considers the most disturbing episodes of the series (July 20, 2018). *''The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water'' made it to Best Cartoon Live Action Mixups at #3 (October 13, 2018). *He made Best SpongeBob Episodes, which discusses his absolute favorite episodes from the series (May 25, 2019). *He made Worst/Best Modern SpongeBob Episodes, which features his favorite and least favorite episodes from Season 9 (2012) to date (August 9, 2019). *He made Worst/Best SpongeBob Specials, which discusses his favorite and least favorite specials from the show (November 22, 2019). *He made Worst/Best SpongeBob Games, which discusses his favorite and least favorite video games of the franchise (December 6, 2019). Trivia *''Sand Castles in the Sand'' made it to Best Episodes of Bad Cartoons because it was at season 6, which started the infamous seasonal rot the show had. *The reason why the show was only #6 in Top 6 Cartoons That Got Bad was because it started improving again, during seasons 9B and 10 (after the second film). **He also mentioned in the same video that he loves it when he gets to review SpongeBob and he just really adores the main character so much. *He made Worst SpongeBob Creepypastas on September 11, 2017, where he and creepypasta YouTuber, HoodoHoodlumsRevenge, talk about the worst SpongeBob creepypastas. *Stephen Hillenburg, the show's creator, tragically passed away from ALS on November 26, 2018. Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Category:Shows Category:Nickelodeon Category:Kids Category:Cartoons Category:Favourite Cartoons Category:Number One Cartoons